A Broken Mirror
by Tabz
Summary: A mirror that contained the powers of the deceased senshi has been broken, the shards scatterred to the far coners of the dimensional gate, what senshi will go where and what will they do to get these shards back?


**My third story, I don't know which one I'm going to update next, however, the rest of this saga will be continued via different stories, more info. at the end.**

Cosmos looked at the gigantic mirror she held in her hands, the lens made from ice, fire, earth, love, wind, water, time and the very essence of death. She smiled fondly, her blue eyes glassy, her silver hair shined as it floated above her, swept about by the air current. She withdrew one hand and in a flash of white light her 7 foot staff appeared there, she pointed it ahead of her, brought it round in a circle and opened a Dimensional portal.

The Senshi were no longer needed here, it was time this mirror was returned to its home, the Moon, she took a step towards the portal; there was a crash that shook the Earth. Cosmos could only look on in horror as the mirror crumbled into millions of pieces al of which were swept into the suction of the portal and spread from dimension to dimension.

Harry Potter gasped as he felt a sudden sting in his eye, "Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeh, just something in my eye," he straightened up, "it's gone now."

Draco Malfoy blinked at the sudden sting but did not say a word, after all, he had a beautiful pair of Hufflepuff blonde twins in bed with him, he wasn't complaining.

As Hilde broke away from Duo to fall back onto their plush bed she gave a small cry as her eye suddenly jerked, but it was waved away as Duo came down on top of her.

Trowa stood beside his sister Catherine as they both looked up at the artificial sky of Colony 04, "Something wrong Trowa?" Catherine asked when he looked down.

"No, just something in my eye," he replied and rubbed at it, he grinned at her and she smiled.

"Okay Trowa."

"Take this Pan!" Goten called as he powered up an energy ball.

"You can't catch me!" she replied giggling.

Goten was about to fire when he stopped and put a hand to his eye, "OW!" he yelled.

Pan flew up to him and hover in front of him, "What's wrong Goten?" she asked worriedly prying his hand away.

"Gotcha," she screamed as he wrestled her in a head-lock in mid-air. Trunks laughed from where he was stationed on the ground with Gill. He wasn't laughing for long when something smashed into his eyes, but no one noticed except Gill.

Sakura laughed to herself as she skated down the lane, the Sakura blossoms falling around her, she looked up to see if she could see anyone when she lost her balance. Something sharp had fallen into her eye, she groaned as she sat up, "Ow, that hurt, I knew I should've worn my helmet today," she rubbed her head and got back on her feet continuing on her way to Twin Bells where she would meat Madison.

Julian smiled to himself, life was good, Yue had managed to obtain a separate body and he was now free to live a relatively normal life. He looked up at the fluffy white clouds while sticking an iced bun in his mouth, he chocked when something went in his eye.

"Come on Ryou, can't you do better than that?" Bakura sneered as he slammed down a Change of Heart card and took over Ryou's Lady of Faith and destroyed the rest of his life points.

"You don't have to be so harsh Bakura," Ryou pouted, then looked at Bakura in surprise his darker half was clutching his eye, "Bakura?"

"I'm okay," the Yami muttered straightening up, "just an itch," Ryou nodded.

Seto Kaiba leaned back against a large oak tree in the grounds of the Kaiba Mansion; Mokuba lay on his stomach beside him scribbling furiously in his maths book. He looked up and felt a tingling in his eye; he rubbed it, thinking he was getting drowsy.

"Something wrong big brother?" he looked to see Mokuba starring up at him.

"No."

Legolas sat solemnly in a tree silently starring up at the dark night sky and wondering, wondering what lay beyond the stars. He winced as something stung his eye but paid no attention to it, his mind completely focused on his dreams.

Pippin looked out of his window, out of Hobbiton and towards the dark forests on the horizon, it had been a long time since the affair of the Ring, his mid drifted to his friends, how they had rode together, fought together and as if to bring him back to reality there was a sharp stinging pain in his eye. He saw it as a sign to resign to bed and so he did, however, it wasn't telling him it was sleep time, but something far greater.

Kai watched as Rei and Tyson hit it off in the small Beyblade arena they had put up in Tyson's back yard. Max was cheering them both on and Kenny sat on a bench with his lap top out as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to suggest why there was a sudden stinging in his eye. Of well, couldn't mean much, he shrugged it off.

Maria grinned as she raced down the road, people turned to stare but no one really minded; she leapt up into the air and almost lost her balance on coming down when a sting erupted in her eye.

"Something wrong InuYasha?" Kagome asked turning to look at him when he winced and cradled his eye in his hand.

"No," he growled straightening up, "It's nothing.

Sesshōmaru ducked when something fell unexpectedly into his eye, Rin and Jaken didn't notice; both were up ahead of him. He sighed it was nothing.

Cosmos sighed, "Now I must find the missing pieces, but I cannot do it alone," a light surrounded her being and she dissolved to become ten different little lights, a pale blue one, one red, one green, one orange, one navy, one turquoise, one black, one purple, one gold and one pink. They too were sucked into the portal and transported to different dimensions; they wouldn't see each other again in a while.

**Eh voila, too the Harry Potter dimension first and what Senshi shall we have there?**

**Harry x ???**

**Ami**

**Rei**

**Makato**

**Minako**

**Haruka**

**Michiru**

**Setsuna**

**Hotaru**

**Usagi**

**Chibi-Usa**

**Draco x ???**

**Ami**

**Rei**

**Makato**

**Minako**

**Haruka**

**Michiru**

**Setsuna**

**Hotaru**

**Usagi**

**Chibi-Usa**

**TITLE WILL BE HERE WHEN DECIDED!!!**


End file.
